The present invention relates to an ASP electronic mall for providing a user with the service of a plurality of application service providers (hereinafter referred to as ASP) at a single point, or in particular to a system capable of handling a plurality of applications with the same interface for collectively settling a plurality of accounts between a user and a plurality of ASPs.
The ASP is an application service provider which has recently been closely watched. The ASP has an application in its own server, and the application user accesses the ASP server through an internet to execute the application. The user can use an application without purchasing it in the same manner as if it works on his own PC, and pays the utilization charge according to the time used. This system has the advantage that the application can be used any time and can cease to be used any time. Also, an application version-up, if performed on the ASP server, can readily reflect the user requirements.
In the prior art, each ASP has provided an application at a different position. In other words, servers are dispersedly located, and therefore the user is required to sign a one-to-one agreement with each ASP. As a result, the utilization agreement is required to be signed and the account to be settled with each ASP, Therefore, the applications of different ASPs cannot be easily utilized in combination. Also, the applications that can be offered by each single ASP are limited. Further, it is difficult for a user to find an optimum application from the applications of a multiplicity of ASPs. Each ASP providing a service is required to prepare and manage the operation of a server by itself. This leads to an equipment situation in which a service cannot be provided quickly in response to a request.
In view of this, an ASP electronic mall based on the concept of an electronic mall has been devised. In what is called the electronic mall generally available, however, only the tags of the commodities dealt in by the electronic mall exist, and actual commodities are located in each store. Thus, the conventional electronic mall mainly provides a place of information exchange. Also, the price is determined for each commodity, whereas the service charge for the application provided by the ASP is calculated based on the amount of utilization. Further, it is difficult to meet the desire of the user to test use a given commodity dealt in by the electronic mall.